Journey
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: If you could save one life, would you? Dear Sango has just lost the life of her brother, but as if fate would demand it she finds herself pit into a quest to save his life. InuYasha: The Final Act one-shot, takes place on episode 20. Enjoy.


**The second chance.**

Know this. This one shot story takes place roughly towards the end of episode 20 of InuYasha: The Final Act. Do please bear with me.

 _No! How could I let him die like this?! Why? Life isn't worth living if my brother has to...die…_

Thought a very saddened Sango as she witnessed the death of someone VERY close to her. A boy, by the name of Kohaku whose life was sustained by the power of a Shikon Jewel shard, was subsequently killed by one of Naraku's body parts when it pierced through his neck and stole the shard away from him.

Everyone gathered here were mourning over the loss of Sango's little brother Kohaku. Kirara cuddled against Sango, trying her best to calm the girl down. All hope seems to been lost, even Kagome thought so.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" A an ominous voice boomed in the air around them, sending a gust of wind in every direction. In response, InuYasha drew his weapon to defend his friends.

"Now now, there's no need for that. I have come offering my assistance to the deceased." The voice spoke once more but it was rather vague to everyone else. Sango was still weeping over the death of her brother, nonchalantly ignoring the voice from above.

"Human girl, I take it you want to rescue your brother's life. There's a way to do so." A mysterious light then appeared before Sango, just a glimmer of light was seen. There was no physical form of it, something which took Sango by surprise.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the guardian of Life and Death, protector of the innocent and bringer of end to the evil forces of this world. Your kind calls me Vlemith the Holy. There is a way to rescue your deceased brother." The light introduced itself to Sango who quickly piqued her interests. True, she wanted to save Kohaku but she knew not how to do so.

"There's a way..to save my brother?" Sango asked the figure who then revealed itself to be a girl.

"That's right. Kohaku's soul was stolen from me before I could collect it, a demon no doubt. Right from under my nose! The nerve!" The light annoyingly said aloud, much to Sango's disdain and irritation.

"You mentioned his soul was stolen…" Kagome noted.

"Correct, by a demon no less. Sango, because Kohaku is your brother, only you are allowed to enter the Underworld and slay the demon," she explained to Sango who then stood up almost immediately.

"I'll do it. Anything to save my little brother!" Sango was determined to rescue her brother, even if it cost her her own life.

"I know you will. Now then, please don't be worried about how his soul looks, I can repair it. Are you ready?" Vlemith asked Sango who nodded almost instantly.

"Sango...promise me you won't get yourself killed!" InuYasha said to Sango who simply nodded.

"Alright then! Away we go!" Teeya made a few hand gestures, opened up a portal and both of them departed into the Underworld. They walked down a treacherous path which was crumbling apart due to the unstable gravity of this plane.

"What exactly is this demon?" Sango asked Teeya.

"Well, it's...different from the rest. You'll find out once we approach it," Vlemith vaguely said to Sango. Quite some time later, they arrived at the place where the demon was.

Sango was quick to discover the demon looked almost like a human with facial expressions and even walked like one. "Now you see...this demon barged into this plane and vowed to steal all the souls here. I'm afraid I can't help you," Vlemith said as she backed away.

"Why not? I thought you were going to help me," Sango said but Teeya shook her head.

"You got it all wrong. I'll help you in my own way, but I can't fight the demon. There are limits to what I can and can't do you know." Vlemith replied and sat on the floor.

Sango was quick to draw her weapon and threw Hiraikotsu at the demon but to her surprise, the demon caught it with its bare hands and threw it to the ground. She then rushed up ahead, got the weapon and slashed it in its right foot.

"Why...harm...me…" The demon spoke but Sango ignored it's words and managed to slice it in two.

"Did I get it?" She yelled to the voice, only for the demon to regenerate itself from the attack and tossed her aside with a swipe of its hand.

"Sango, mortal weapons cannot harm the demon. Use this against it," Vlemith said as she handed a katana to Sango.

"Tensaiga?" Sango acted surprised but Vlemith again shook her head.

"Not quite, but it should finish the job," Vlemith said. Sango used the sword against the demon and was able to completely destroy it with a strange blue orb appearing before Sango.

"Is this…" Sango was about to ask but Vlemith nodded her head before she could finish. Waving her fingers teleported the three of them back to where they were originally.

"Sango! You're alright! What is that?" Kagome inquired about the sword she's carrying.

"I'm fine. Although, I still don't know what this thing is," she answered Kagome as Teeya went beside Kohaku and returned his soul to the body.

"Sango, this sword is known as Mournblade, an indestructible sword of holiness that vanquishes all manner of evil. The sword is yours now. Use it well in all your endeavors" Vlemith said as she disappeared into the sky and Kohaku awoke after his soul had been returned to his body. Sango hugged him tightly, thanking the ray of light that helped Sango on this quest.

 **The second chance**

Well, that's a wrap. This story was simply an experiment to see if I got all the characters correctly.


End file.
